Choose who Im?
by Nothing Again
Summary: Choose Who I'm? #SummerForWinterHCI Ikutan buat #EventHinataChentric. Aku pilih siapa?


**Choose Who I'm?**

 **#SummerForWinterHCI**

 **Ikutan buat #EventHinataChentric.**

 **Ooc, Au, Eyd, Typo, Gaje, Absurd dkk..**

 **Crack Pairing : SasuHina? ItaHina? MadaHina? Orr...**

 **Special For 'Cogan Uchiha!' Calon-Calon Suamiku Haha.. :v**

...

.

.

.

Hinata menatap datar Pria Uchiha yang ada didepannya sekarang.

Adakah yang ingin bertanya kenapa dia menatap-nya datar?

Jawaban nya adalah karena..

"Perhatikan ini! Jadwal macam apa ini?! Kerjamu sama sekali tidak becus.."

Dan yeah.. Kalian tahu sekarang.

Tua bangka-Tampan, Mapan, Dan Elegan dari ras Kaum Uchiha yang sudah terkenal seantero Kota Tokyo itu.

Itu dia bossnya.. Uchiha Madara!

Iris perak Hinata bergulir kearah jendela kaca besar yang menyajikan Pemandangan Kota Tokyo disiang hari.

"Aku sedari tadi memperhatikan ocehan tidak pentingmu itu Uchiha. Hanya saja kau yang tidak melihatnya.." menggerutu malas. Hinata tidak peduli dengan kata-katanya yang agak pedas dan tidak sopan itu.

Sungguh! Ia malas berurusan dengan Big Bossy nya yang sangat menjengkelkan itu untuk sekarang.

Pria 33 tahun itu masih asik mengoceh berceramah didepannya.

Oh ayolah.. Ini akhir pekan di musim panas!

Seharusnya ia menghabiskan Weekend nya dengan menikmati teriknya matahari dengan berjemur mencoklat-kan kulitnya yang pucat ini dipantai!

PAN-TAI !

PE-A-EN-TE-A-I !

PANTAI !

Dan bukan di Kantor sialan ini!

Tempat dimana Seluruh! Karyawan Uchiha Company yang lainnya berlabuh sekarang.

Yeah, Sekedar informasi.. Semua perkerja Perusahaan Sedang berlibur di pantai Osaka karena Presiden mereka Si Tuan Uchiha baik hati -Yang sebenarnya tidak!- membiayai semua ongkos BB mereka, plus dengan super Family nya masing-masing!

 _(Baca BB = Bolak-Balik.)_

Itu Tidak adil..

Ia bahkan tidak bisa hanya untuk sekedar memakan Semangka Kotak berwarna Merahnya! _(Tentu saja!)_ dengan rendaman air hangat dikakinya!

Ugh.. Menyebalkan!

Yang paling menyakitkan adalah, ketika dirimu sudah mengantongi semua pakaian dan peralatan pantai mu dikoper dan siap berangkat masuk ke Bus yang hanya tinggal satu langkah kaki lagi didepanmu!

Tiba-Tiba saja si Bus beserta isinya, meninggalkan mu begitu saja..

Sendirian.. Oh bukan.

Tapi dengan Koper beserta topi pantaimu yang sudah tidak berguna itu!

Yeah.. Karena Presdir mereka tiba-tiba saja muncul dan menarik jatah libur Hinata saat itu juga!

Dia tidak menerima protes dari siapapun, dalam bentuk apapun!

Jika tidak, maka jatah semua orang pun akan ditarik juga..

Jadilah, mau tidak mau. Hinata tetap Harus! Menurut dan mengorbankan dirinya Sendiri.

 _'Tabahkanlah dirimu Hinata-san..'_

Dan ia sekarang malah mengingat kata-kata motivasi tidak penting dari Lee Si alis tebal sebelum dia pergi.

"Hh.."

"Kau dengar perkataanku Hyuuga?"

Hinata melirik sesaat pria didepan nya itu dengan delikan tajam namun datarnya sebelum kembali menatap jendela.

"Hn. Aku mengerti."

Sebenarnya tidak!

Ia bahkan tidak menangkap apapun yang keluar dari mulut kering atasannya itu.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu berkemaslah sekarang. Aku akan menjemput mu 30 menit lagi.."

"Mmh.. Baiklah."

Hinata bergumam pelan. Ia belum mencerna apa yang barusaja dikatakan bossnya.

Lalu setelah Pintu tertutup dan meninggalkan dirinya sendiri.

Baru ia terkejut.

"Eh!?"

Memangnya ada apa? Dan Kenapa ia harus berkemas?

Apa Uchiha itu barusaja menendangnya dari gedung apartemen miliknya itu?

Shit. Apartemen sialan..

...

Hyuuga Hinata.

Gadis 20 tahun yang sempat menyandang sebagai penerus tunggal Hyuuga Corp.

Anak sulung dari Hyuuga Hiashi yang terjebak hutang perusahaan nya dan berakhir gulung tikar dengan meninggalkan Stok berbayar dengan angka Nol beranak panjang dibelakangnya kepada Perusahaan Uchiha Yang notabene nya adalah orang yang telah bersedia membantu krisis mereka.

Okay, Itu memang Narasi..

Dan sekarang Nona Hyuuga itu tengah membayar hutang ayahnya dengan bekerja suka relawan sebagai Asisten Plus Sekretaris Uchiha Madara.

Entah sampai kapan..

Well, ayahnya dirawat dirumah sakit karena lemah jantung. Hasil dari kejutan perusahaan nya yang bangkrut secara tiba-tiba.

Dan sekarang—lagi!

Hinata tengah sibuk memasukan seluruh pakaiannya yang ada dilemari.

 _Ting Tong.._

Tiba-tiba bel apartemen nya berbunyi. Dan ia semakin sibuk saja..

 _Ting Tong! Ting Tong!_

"I-Iyaa sebentar..!" Dilihatnya jam dinding diatas.

Ini belum 30 menit.

Hinata dengan cepat bergegas untuk membuka pintunya.

"Eh?" Dan ia terkejut melihat orang yang sudah bersidekap didepan pintunya.

Dia bukan Madara..

Tapi tampan sekali!

Ya, boleh dikata Hinata terpesona. Ia bahkan sampai mematung terpaku.

Rambutnya Raven dengan gaya Emo. Pakaiannya Casual, Jeans Hitam dipadukan dengan Kaus hitam panjang dan sepatu booth cokelat bahan Kulit. Oh, ada syal biru juga ternyata.

Hinata menatap wajahnya perlahan.

Matanya Hitam, Tajam, Dingin, dan Datar..

Khas sekali.. Pria Stoic!

Hidungnya bangir dan kulitnya putih bersih seperti porselen. Bibirnya tipis dan sexy dengan Rahang yang kuat.

Hinata meneguk ludahnya.

"A-Ada yang bisa ku bantu..?" tanya nya kemudian setelah sembuh dari keterpanaan nya.

"Hn. Cepat keluar dan jangan membuatku menunggu lagi.."

"Ehh?" Hinata tidak mengerti. Untuk apa pria ini menunggu nya?

Memangnya siapa dia?

Kenal saja Hinata tidak. Ini bahkan pertama kalinya mereka bertemu.

"Tsk. Gadis bodoh!"

"Hah?!"

Hinata melotot tajam mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut pria itu barusan.

Tidak pernah sekalipun ada yang menghinanya terang-terangan seperti ini.

"Bisa kau ulangi apa yang kau katakan barusan?"

"Cih! Sialan.."

Hinata semakin melotot saja sekarang.

"APA KAU BILANG?! Heh kau ini—E-ehh!" Lalu ia terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja lelaki didepannya itu menarik tanganya dan menyeretnya keluar begitu saja.

"Heey! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Hn."

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Tutup mulutmu dan ikuti saja aku."

Hinata diam sejenak untuk berpikir.

Apa orang ini suruhan Madara?

Hmm.. Mungkin saja benar.

Tapi dia kasar sekali!

 _BRAK!_

Dan ia lagi-lagi terkejut saat mendapati dirinya sudah berada didalam mobil disusul dengan si lelaki tadi yang duduk disampingnya.

"Mau kemana kita?"

"Osaka."

"Eh? Kenapa?" Ya ampun ini ketiga kalinya-atau mungkin lebih! Ia memakai kosa kata 'Ehh..' hari ini.

"Kubilang tutup mulutmu dan diam saja Hyuuga."

Hinata mengernyit. Ia tidak pernah menuruti perkataan siapapun.

"Dari mana kau tahu margaku?" setelah bertanya begitu Hinata agak menyesal karena sekarang orang itu menengok dan melemparkan tatapan tajamnya. Tepat kedalam matanya!

Mereka bertatapan untuk beberapa menit yang cukup lama.

"Dari matamu.." Dan sekarang Hinata merutuk dengan dirinya sendiri.

Kenapa ia lupa dengan Mata perak ciri khas Hyuuga yang sudah mendarah daging ini!

Ugh.. Sial.

"Idiot."

Hinata mendelik mendengar gumaman itu barusan.

"Siapa yang kau sebut Idiot hah!?" Ia tidak ingin diam saja.

Hinata mengernyit saat tiba-tiba saja lelaki itu mendekat dan mendengus sembari terus menatapnya.

"Kau! Hyuuga.." Katanya kemudian sembari menyentil dahi Hinata lalu kembali menjauh setelah itu.

Hinata melotot lagi. "Hey! Beraninya kau.."

"Tutup mulutmu sebelum kulakukan yang lebih buruk dari itu.."

"Cih.. Dasar Makhluk bejad.." Hinata menggerutu pelan sembari bersidekap. Ia lebih memilih mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela kaca disamping nya. Daripada harus meladeni kata-kata kurang ajar lelaki disampingnya itu.

"Hn. Aku mendengarnya.."

"Siapa peduli!"

Mobil mulai melaju. Dan mereka mulai menelusuri jalanan kota yang agak padat.

Ditengah perjalanan ponsel Hinata berdering dan membuatnya langsung melirik lelaki disampingnya.

"Angkat saja."

"Cih! Memangnya siapa yang meminta izinmu ah!"

Hinata melihat siapa yang menghubunginya.

 _'Tua Bangka Uchiha'_ Calling..

Oh, itu bossnya ternyata.

"Moshi-Moshi.."

 _'Dimana kau sekarang?'_

"Bukankah kau menyuruh suruhanmu untuk menjemputku?"

 _'Apa! Bukankah sudah kukatakan_ _ **'AKU!'**_ _yang akan menjemput mu Hyuuga!'_ Hinata mengernyit.

"Jadi.. Pria ini bukan.." Ia kemudian melirik diam-diam kearah Si pengemudi yang ada disampingnya.

Lalu siapa lelaki ini?

 _'Pria? Kh! Diamana kau—'_ Hinata tersentak saat tiba-tiba saja ponselnya diambil begitu cepat.

"Dia bersamaku."

 _'Sasuke! Kenapa kau—'_

Pip.

Hinata meneguk ludahnya setelah mengetahui sambungan telepon nya dimatikan.

Sebelumnya Hinata sempat mendengar nama lelaki ini yang disebutkan Madara tadi.

Sasuke..

Sasuke ya?

Oh, jadi ini Uchiha Sasuke putra Mahkota bungsu Uchiha itu?!.

Oke lupakan, itu hanya kiasan.

Hinata memang tahu semua para Uchiha. Tapi dia tidak tahu wajah mereka satu persatu!

"Untuk apa kau membawaku?"

"Hn. Aku akan membuangmu.. Kau sangat mengganggu."

"Apa?!" Menggaggu apanya?

"..."

"Hello.. Apa aku menganggumu?"

"Hn. Lebih tepatnya menganggu Uchiha Madara sehingga dia membatalkan Pertunangannya.."

"Haah? Apa maksudmu! Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa.."

"Ya. Tidak melakukan apa-apa sampai dimana Pamanku gagal menikah! Dan itu.." Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya sesaat dan lalu mendorong dahi berponi Hinata dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Gara-gara kau! Hyuuga." lanjutnya kemudian.

"HEEY! Apa masalahmu Bung! Aku bahkan tidak tahu menahu tentang pertunangan Madara! Ataupun tentang Madara Uchiha!" Hinata menepis jari Sasuke dengan kasar. Ia sungguh marah diperlakukan seperti itu.

Dan ia memang benar! Ia hanya bekerja disini. Dan ia tidak tahu apapun mengenai Uchiha Madara.

"Lagipula bukan salahku jika dia belum menikah sampai sekarang.." lanjut Hinata agak mendumel.

 _'Salahkan saja dia yang tidak laku..'_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Tutup Mulutmu sialan.."

Hinata memejamkan matanya menahan emosi.

"Jaga bicaramu Uchiha! Aku tidak akan menurut! Hentikan mobilnya sekarang!"

Bukannya menurut Sasuke malah menginjak pedal gasnya semakin kuat.

Kemudian menatap Hinata dengan menyeringai.

"Kheh, dan kau pikir aku juga akan menurut ah.. Baa-ka!"

 _(Baca : Tolol/Idiot/Bodoh.)_

"Kau.."

Okay, Hinata tidak peduli sebenarnya lelaki itu mau membawanya kemanapun. Ia sama sekali tidak takut.

Hanya saja, ia tidak suka mendengar Uchiha yang satu ini bersuara. Karena setiap suku katanya selalu menyakitkan. Persis seperti Katana ayahnya.

"Bastard!" Hinata merebut ponselnya yang masih dalam genggaman Sasuke. Lalu ia kembali mengantongi ponsel beserta kedua tangannya kedalam saku rompi jaketnya.

Sasuke sempat melihat nya tapi Hinata tidak peduli dan membuang mukanya kearah lain.

"Cih.. Dasar bodoh. Cuaca panas begini memakai jaket."

Hinata hanya berjengit dengan kata-kata Sasuke.

Dalam hati ia sedang mengejek Sasuke.

Bisa-bisanya dia mengatakan itu padanya. Sedangkan dirinya sendiri memakai sepatu Booth kulit khusus musim dingin.

"Dan jangan lupakan Syal Mu itu Uchiha.."

"Siapa bilang aku ini Uchiha?"

"Sikapmu yang mengatakan nya sendiri.."

"Ini trend baru.." Pada kenyataannya Sasuke sedang Flu.

"Jenismu itu Sok keren dan Sok tampan!"

"Itu fakta bukan mitos!"

"Nyatanya kau itu terlalu kepedean!"

"Percaya diri itu bagus.. Daripada Udik seperti mu!"

"Dasar tidak waras!"

"Dungu."

"Sombong!"

"Tolol."

"Angkuh!"

"Kuno."

"Pantat ayam!"

"APA?! Katakan sekali lagi Sadako!"

"PAN-TAT! AYAAM..!"

PLETAK!

"Itaii.. Bilang saja kau itu ingin bicara denganku..! Dasar Sok Jaim!"

"Sudah diam!"

"Cih.. Arogant!"

Setelah itu keheningan begitu mendominasi. Sampai kemudian membuat Hinata mengantuk dan kemudian terlelap secara perlahan.

Sasuke mendengus menyadari jalanan yang mulai macet.

Ia mengalihkan perhatian nya pada Hinata dan terdiam melihat gadis itu yang sudah tertidur.

Diam-diam Sasuke mulai mendekatkan dirinya.

Lalu menyingkirkan helaiyan rambut Indigo Hinata yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Seberapa menariknya dirimu Hyuuga.. Aku ingin tahu."

Jujur saja. Sasuke tidak suka dengan gadis ini.

Tapi Sasuke tertarik setelah gadis ini berani beradu mulut dengannya.

Ah salah.. Tapi Sasuke sudah tertarik sesaat setelah mendengar fakta bahwa Madara Uchiha yang pada dasarnya susah jatuh hati itu, pada akhirnya luluh juga.

Ia penasaran, wanita mana yang berhasil memenangkan hati pamannya itu yang dari dulu memang sudah beku seperti Es.

Lupakan tentang pertunangan dan segala tetek bengeknya Uchiha Madara.

Itu hanya bullshit!

Sepanjang hidupnya. Sasuke tidak pernah melihat Madara bersama wanita.

Okay. Secara harfiah! Pria itu tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan wanita manapun.. Banyak wanita yang menginginkannya.

Tentu saja. Pamannya Mapan dan tampan. Apalagi yang dicari wanita?

Kekayaan melimpah? Madara juga miliki itu!

Tapi selama ini pria itu hanya membawa wanita untuk sekadar One Night stand saja. Tidak ada yang serius.

Tapi kali ini..

Sasuke memang tidak mendengar secara jelas tentang ini.

Bahkan tidak ada yang mengatakan jika Madara Sedang jatuh hati..

Well, hanya dirinya sajalah yang menyimpulkan hal itu setelah melihat pamannya itu tersenyum menyeringai dengan memandangi gambar seseorang.

Seorang gadis Hyuuga lebih tepatnya..

Dan itu sudah cukup jelas untuknya.

Apalagi saat mengetahui jika gadis itu ditampung secara tidak biasa.

Apartemen mewah? kartu kredit?

Siapa yang menyangka?

Bahkan Itachi yang Sasuke kira tidak ada hubungannya dengan Hinata ternyata diam-diam membiayai pengobatan Hiashi secara penuh dan memperhatikan keluarga gadis ini tanpa sepengetahuan si gadis itu sendiri.

Dan Sasuke tahu, Itachi bukanlah seorang Donatur relawan yang akan menyumbangkan apapun miliknya begitu saja.

Yeah, itu hal baru..

Kedua Uchiha yang sulit ditaklukan akhirnya luluh dengan satu wanita yang sama!

Gadis ini hanya perlu berdiam diri tanpa melakukan apapun.

Dan itu sudah cukup.

Apalagi sekarang...

Madara akan menjadikan gadis ini sebagai Model utama perusahaannya. Dan lagi-lagi tanpa sepengetahuan gadis itu sendiri.

Dan sayangnya sang fotografer nya adalah Uchiha Itachi!

Anikinya itu bersedia menawarkan diri secara suka rela bahkan sebelum ditawari.

Dia memang bukan fotografer. Tapi hobby nya itu cukup untuk membuktikan pada Madara.

Itachi membuang semua rekan bisnisnya yang sudah menunggunya lama dan juga membuang waktunya secara cuma-cuma hanya untuk pemotretan ini.

Bahkan sampai melupakan ulang tahunnya!

Cih! Ini tidak baik..

Sasuke memang bukan anak kecil lagi yang ingin ulang tahunnya dirayakan atau apapun itu. Ia tidak mengharapkan itu semua!

Hanya saja.. Rasanya aneh saat setiap ulang tahunmu tidak pernah terlewatkan begitu saja, tiba-tiba terlewatkan bahkan tanpa ada yang mengingatnya sama sekali..

Tidak ada tepung. Tidak ada telur.

Bahkan saat dirinya demam pun Itachi seolah tidak peduli.. Ia terbaring dikasur selama berhari-hari tapi Anikinya itu bahkan tidak menjenguknya sekalipun!

Dan Sasuke menyadari semuanya.

Madara. Itachi. Dan gadis ini..

Mereka semua saling berkaitan.

Dan kebetulan hanya dirinya saja yang mengetahui jika Madara tidak tahu Itachi menginginkan gadis ini.

Sama persis seperti Itachi yang tidak sadar dengan Madara yang juga mendambakan gadis ini.

Dan ia cukup terkejut.

Seberapa besar daya tarik gadis ini?

Seperti apa dia?

Dan bagaimana bisa dia membuat para Uchiha itu jatuh hati.?

Melihat dari gayanya saja..

Celana panjang. Baju gombrang. Wajah polos tanpa riasan.. Sikapnya Bar-bar dan sok berani.

Gadis ini terlihat biasa-biasa saja.

Tidak ada seksi-seksinya sama sekali. Yeah, secara fisik memang begitu.

Tapi...

Cukup menarik.

...

 _Dan kau juga tidak tahu dan tidak sadar jika dirimu sudah terjatuh padanya Sasuke.._

...

"Mhh.." Hinata mengernyit saat merasakan cipratan air basah yang menciprat tepat diwajahnya.

Ia sukses membuka mata dan menyinyir menyadari jika yang melakukannya adalah Sasuke.

Pria itu dengan santainya menyirami wajahnya dengan jus tomat yang ada ditangannya sekarang.

"Perjalanan sudah selesai.. Putri tidur!"

Hinata mendelik dan menatap tajam Sasuke yang kembali meminum jus Tomat seolah tidak melakukan apapun.

Hinata keluar dari mobil Sasuke dan berjongkok sesaat hanya untuk melihat wajahnya yang merah-merah di kaca Spion. Oh, terimakasih pada jus Tomat sialan itu.

Setelah mengelap wajahnya dengan lengan bajunya. Hinata mulai mengedarkan pandangannya. Dan terkejut melihat lautan didepan sana.

Matanya membulat dan tubuhnya mematung.

Sasuke yang melihat hal itu hanya menyeringai puas.

"Terpesona eh.."

Hinata mengabaikan Sasuke.

"AAHHH!" Ia lebih memilih menjerit sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya tingi-tinggi.

"Kimmochii..!" Angin berhembus menerpa wajahnya dan membuat rambutnya berkibar. Dan Hinata tertawa lebar.

Semua poni ratanya menyingkab kebelakang. Dan Sasuke bisa melihat keseluruhan wajah Hinata.

Jidatnya tidak lebar namun tidak sempit juga. Banyak anak rambut yang tumbuh disekitar sana, ternyata mereka bersembunyi dibalik poninya selama ini.

Alisnya tipis namun Hitam dan begitu rapi. Matanya bulat dengan bulu mata panjang yang lebat dan lentik.

Pipinya yang chubby berisi merona merah. Giginya putih dan bersih. Ada dua gigi kelinci kecil dibagian depannya. Hidungnya bangir dan mungil. Bibirnya..

Kecil namun penuh, tebal, dan sensual.

Bagaimana bisa ada wajah yang cantik dan manis secara bersamaan?!

Menggemaskan sekali. Apalagi melihat pipinya..

 _(Aqoh mau ih pipi Chubby kayak gini.)_

Sasuke terdiam melihat itu. Ia tidak sadar jika dirinya terpana sekarang.

Setelah beberapa menit yang terasa lamban itu terlewatkan. Akhirnya Sasuke tersadar kembali.

"Ekhem!" Ia berdeham sekali hanya untuk menghilangkan rasa aneh yang tiba-tiba saja muncul berdesir di dadanya.

"Sudah hentikan Hyuuga. Memalukan sekali.."

Sasuke langsung menyeret kerah rompi Hinata dan membuat gadis itu menggerutu tidak terima.

"Mau kemana kita?"

"..."

"Sasukee!"

"Oh, sudah berani menyebut namaku ah!"

"Memangnya kenapa huh?! SA-SU-CHIIN..!"

Teriakan Hinata menarik perhatian banyak orang.

"Hentikan itu bodoh.. Kau mempermalukan ku!"

"SASUKE-CHIN..! PRIA BRENGSEK YANG MENINGGALKAN WANITA SETELAH MENGHAMILINYAA..!"

Sasuke terkejut mendengar kata-kata Hinata.

"Apa-apaan kau ini!"

"SASUKE ORANG GILA BARU-Mmmph!" Sasuke langsung membekap mulut berisik Hinata dari belakang.

Plak! Plak! Plak!

"Mmhh!" Hinata menepuk-nepuk tangan Sasuke dengan keras.

"Kau harus tahu Hyuuga.. Aku itu orang popular dimana-mana. Dan kau akan mencoreng nama baikku jika terus melakukan itu.." Sasuke berbisik mendesis tajam.

Setelah itu melepaskan tangannya.

"Cih! Dasar sok.." Hinata membuang mukanya lalu berjongkok untuk mengambil pasir dan setelah itu melemparkannya ke wajah Sasuke.

"Hyuuga!"

"Rasakan itu! Haha.. Makanya jangan coba-coba padaku!" Hinata berlari pergi setelah itu.

"HEY! BERHENTI..!"

Hinata tidak mendengarkan teriakan Sasuke. Ia terus berlari kebibir pantai meninggalkan pria itu.

Well, ini pantai. Dan ia tidak ingin dikekang si Uchiha Sasuke itu.

Dia tentu tahu apa yang akan dilakukan pria Uchiha itu. Pria itu pasti akan menjadikannya budak! Sama seperti si Tua bangka Uchiha Madara.

 _'Hyuuga ini..'_

 _'Hyuuga itu..'_

 _'Hyuuga disini..'_

 _'Hyuuga disana..'_

Ugh! Jangan harap!

Tapi sayangnya tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menerjang dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Jangan kabur kau!"

"Heey.. Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak akan!"

"Iya iya.. Aku tidak akan kabur!"

Sasuke menjatuhkan Hinata dipasir dan langsung mengungkungnya begitu saja..

"Heyy, apa-apaan kau ini! Menyingkir!"

"Hn.."

"Cepat menyingkir! Astaga.."

"..."

"Sasuke, banyak orang yang melihat kita sekarang!"

"Biarkan saja.."

"Tsk. Cepat menyingkir kau! Sebelu—Mmph!"

Hinata memejamkan matanya dengan cepat saat tiba-tiba saja ada air laut yang menerpa wajahnya.

Sementara Sasuke tertawa melihat itu.

"AHAHAHA! Itu balasan untukmu Hyuuga.. Kau pantas mendapatkan itu! Hahaha!" Hinata terbangun dengan terbatuk-batuk dari acara terlentang nya setelah Sasuke menyingkir.

Wajahnya berpasir dan pakaian nya basah.

Oh, ia mengerti sekarang.

Jadi Sasuke menjatuhkannya sengaja dan mengungkungnya sembari menunggu ombak datang agar menerpa wajahnya!

Oh sialan..

Cprot!

Saat Sasuke asik tertawa. Hinata melempar pasir basah tepat kedalam mulut pria itu. Dan membuat Sasuke terdiam melotot.

"Hahaha! Itu balasan untukmu Uchiha.. Kau memang pantas mendapatkan itu! Ahaha.." Hinata membalikan perkataan Sasuke dan tertawa melihat Sasuke yang asik memuntahkan pasir. Setelah itu ia berlari lagi kearah laut untuk menghindari amukan Sasuke.

"HYUUGA! Kemari kauu!"

"Wlee.. Coba tangkap aku kalau bisa!"

"Tunggu saja biar kutenggelamkan kau dilaut!"

"Masa bodoh!"

.

.

.

"Ahaha.. Lihat di hidungmu Sasuke!" Hinata tertawa setelah mencocol hidung Sasuke di Es Krim nya.

"Aahh! J-Jangaan.. Gomen-Gomen! Yah.."

"Hahaha.. Balasan!"

Hinata merengut sembari mengusap wajahnya yang belepotan dengan Es krim cokelat yang Sasuke lumuri diwajahnya.

"Yah.. Jatuh.." Apalagi saat Es Krim Corn nya jatuh. Hinata langsung mengerucut kesal.

"Hm.. Biar aku belikan yang baru." Sasuke langsung beranjak dan memesan Es Krim Vanilla baru untuk Hinata.

Dan Hinata menunggu dibangku sembari memperhatikan orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Hinata?"

Hinata menengok kesamping saat mendengar Suara Maskulin seseorang.

Itu bukan Sasuke..

Topi Hawaii, Kaus oblong dan celana longgar. Tidak lupa dengan Kamera yang dikalungkan dilehernya.

Ikat rambut dan keriput nya sudah menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Itachi-nii !" Hinata langsung menerjang Itachi dan memeluknya erat.

Sasuke yang mengernyit dan langsung berpaling begitu mendengar nama abangnya itu disebut.

"Baka Aniki?!" Serunya tidak percaya. Es krim Hinata lagi-lagi tercocol kepasir.

Sasuke tidak peduli lagi dengan Es krim.. Ia mendelik kesal melihat Itachi yang mendekap Hinata erat barusan.

"Sasuke? Kenapa kau ada disini?" Sementara Itachi terkejut melihat keberadaan adiknya itu.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku ada disini? Tempat ini juga bukan milikmu.." Sasuke mendengus tidak suka.

"Iya.. Iya terserah. Bertanya saja masa tidak boleh.."

"Mana Es krim nya?" Hinata mengerut tidak melihat pengganti Es krim nya.

"Pesan saja sendiri sana! Dasar manja!" Sasuke menyembur dan duduk begitu saja.

Dan Hinata mengernyit mendapati sikap Sasuke yang kembali berubah sama seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Biar aku saja sayang.. Tidak apa."

Uhuk!

Sasuke langsung serasa tersedak air garam setelah mendengar kata 'Sayang' yang keluar dari mulut Itachi.

Apa-apaan itu!

Sial.. Jika seperti ini. Berarti Itachi sudah lama mengenal Hinata. Dan Sasuke juga tahu, jika anikinya itu sudah menemukan Hinata. Maka lambat laun Madara pun akan muncul nanti.

Begitu Itachi pergi. Hinata langsung menatap Sasuke aneh.

"Kau ini kenapa sih.." tanyanya heran.

Sasuke mendelik tajam dan langsung mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Pikirkan saja sendiri!" Katanya sembari mendorong dahi Hinata kasar.

"Hey! Apa sih.. Dasar aneh!" Hinata menepis tangan Sasuke dan mendorong wajah lelaki itu.

Sasuke mendengus tidak suka dan kemudian mengacuhkan Hinata begitu saja.

"Setelah ini kita buat istana pasir bersama."

"..."

"Sasukee.."

"..."

"Biarkan saja dia Hinata. Dia memang Kaku.."

Sasuke langsung memberikan deathglare nya pada Itachi.

"Mh.. Begitu ya." Hinata mangut-mangut.

"Bukan begitu!" Dan Sasuke tidak terima.

"Arigatou Itachi-nii.." Tapi sayangnya Hinata tidak peduli.

Sasuke kambali mendelik mendengar Hinata yang memanggil Itachi memakai 'Nii' diakhirnya.

"Kheh.. Saudara.." Lanjutnya sembari menyinyir.

"Kenapa hm? Iri? Kau juga saudaraku Sasuke.." Itachi mengacak rambut Sasuke pelan.

"Hentikan!"

"Hn. Hinata kemari.." Itachi meraih tangan Hinata dan langsung meraup Es krimnya.

Tepat! Didepan Sasuke..

Well, posisinya memang Sasuke ada diantara mereka.

Dan Sasuke langsung berdiri setelah itu.

Srak! Lalu mengambil kalengan jus Tomat nya dan pergi dengan hati kesal setengah mati.

"Eh? Ada apa dengan nya?"

Hinata mengangkat bahunya tidak tahu.

"Hm.. Yasudah. Setelah ini kita buat istana pasir Hinata."

"Yeaa!"

...

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke..?!" Madara berjengit melihat keberadaan Sasuke. Dia sepertinya kesal karena kelakuan Sasuke yang menculik Hinata begitu saja.

"Kenapa Ojisan.?"

"Hn. Bukan apa-apa..."

"..."

"Kita Meeting sebentar."

"Meeting apalagi? Kita semua sudah disini.." Itachi mengernyit.

"Justru karena itu... Ada satu orang yang belum tahu." Madara menarik kursi dan mulai duduk. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sekretarisnya.

Setelah menghubungi gadis itu beberapa kali. Ia baru bisa menemukannya sedang asik berenang ditepi pantai.

Yeah, mana mungkin Itachi membiarkan kebersamaanya dengan Hinata terganggu. Jadi Madara sendiri yang mencari Hinata..

Tapi tidak dengan Sasuke.. Bocah itu entah kapan dan darimana datangnya.

Ah.. Itu dia.

Hinata duduk diantara mereka bertiga.

Ia bertatapan dengan Sasuke dan melempar senyum. Well, mereka sudah bersenang-senang sebelumnya.

Tapi Sasuke hanya mendelik Hinata tajam dan mendengus tidak suka, lalu pergi begitu saja.

Pria itu tahu lokasi mana yang harus ia tempati lebih dulu.

"Baiklah. Meeting dimulai.. Kalian tahu. Tema nya sekarang adalah Musim Panas karena aku membuka cabang baru disini dengan Makanan seafood.. Hotel dan traveling. Tapi agar lebih menarik para konsumen. Untuk pakaian pantainya kita mengadakan Pemotretan disini.."

Hinata mangut-mangut mendengarkan.

Sedikit pemberitahuan. Dia yang mengajukan ide itu langsung pada Boss nya. Dan ia tidak menyangka idenya akan langsung dikonfirmasi begitu cepat.

"Perlu kau tahu Hyuuga. Kau dibawa kesini untuk menjadi Modelnya." Hinata mengernyit.

Model?! Model apa?

"Model Bikini.. Bukankah kau sendiri yang memberi ide ini.?"

Astaga, model celana dalam!

Memalukan sekali..

"Kau tidak perlu malu.. Disini juga banyak yang memakai bikini.." sepertinya Madara bisa membaca raut wajahnya.

"Tapi.. Kenapa harus aku!?" Hinata tidak terima.

"Karena model yang sudah di kontrak tidak datang.. Terpaksa kau yang akan menggantikan posisinya."

Bohong! Madara berbohong.

Dia mengatakan itu hanya karena memastikan agar Hinata mau nanti.

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Aha.. Tidak bisa. Kau tidak bisa menolaknya. Perlu ku ambil surat perjanjian ayahmu?"

Surat pinjaman..

"Astaga! Baiklah! Okay.." Dia memang tidak punya pilihan.

"Baiklah. Meeting selesai. Bersiap-siap saja Itachi."

Hinata mengernyit saat tiba-tiba saja ada dua orang wanita yang mengapit tangannya.

"H-Hey! Apa ini.?! Aku bisa jalan sendiri.."

Dan begitulah.. Hinata dibawa paksa keruang Make up.

Itachi memperhatikan Hinata yang menghilang. Lalu tersenyum setelah itu.

Perlu diketahui. Itachi sudah lama memperhatikan Hinata.

Dia tertarik sejak mengantarkan Hinata keruangan Madara pertama kalinya.

Setelah itu diam-diam dia menstalker kehidupan Hinata.

...

"Heey! Kau apakan rambutku!" Hinata panik saat merasakan potongan rambutnya yang berjatuhan.

"Kenapa kau memotong rambutku?! Astaga!"

Agak kesusahan juga sih ketika ada seseorang yang terus saja merias dirimu didepan dan dibelakang.

"Jangan panik Nona.. Kami tidak akan memotong rambutmu.. Ini hanya untuk warna."

"Ya ampun! Kau sudah melakukan itu tadi! Warna apa? Tidak boleh! Rambutku nanti rusak! Aku sudah pernah mewarnainya dulu.."

"Hm.. Ini proses Perubahan Nona."

"Tsk. Awas kalau hasilnya mengecewakan nanti.."

"Percaya pada kami Nona.."

.

 _Beberapa menit kemudian.._

.

Hinata mengerjap menatap pantulan wajahnya sendiri.

"Ap-Apa itu aku..?"

Lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Oh.. Wajahnya berbeda sekali! Ia bahkan tidak mengenalinya..

"Iya. Itu anda Nona.."

"Mh.. Terimakasih. Aku suka!" Apalagi rambutnya yang diberi sedikit sentuhan pink manis.

"Setelah ini pakai pakaiannya ya.."

"Astaga! Pakaian macam apa ini!? Menjijikan sekali.." Hinata menatap Bra dan Hot pant atau mungkin kacut yang diberikan Wanita itu padanya dengan kantung mata terangkat jijik.

Ini transparan dan tipis. Kecuali dibagian intimnya.

"Haha.. Wajahmu itu berlebihan Nona. Diluar sana ada banyak wanita yang menggunakan bikini lebih terbuka daripada ini.."

Iya tentu saja! Ini kan pantai..

Bukankah ia sudah tahu sebelumnya. Hinata mengiyakan dalam hati. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa hanya memakai benda ini.

Ini memalukan!

"Setelah itu pakai ini ditubuhmu.."

Hinata mengambil Body Lotion yang diangsurkan si penata rias itu dengan cepat.

"Jangan rusak rambutmu ya.. Setelah ini kau boleh keluar."

"Hmm.."

Pintu pun tertutup dan hanya menyisakan dirinya saja disana.

Hinata masih tidak percaya ia harus mengenakan benda ini.

Dengan menggerutu kesal pada akhirnya Hinata tetap harus memakainya.

Wajahnya merah merata melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri yang hanya mengenakan dalaman ini.

Tuh, belum apa-apa saja dia sudah malu duluan. Padahal ini hanya dirinya saja yang melihat penampilannya begini. Apalagi nanti didepan banyak orang?!

Ugh.. Memalukan sekali.

Hinata mengusap seluruh tubuhnya dengan Body Lotion yang diberikan si penata rias.

Dan ia bisa melihat tubuhnya yang bersinar mengkilap seperti tersiram air.

Oh.. Bagus. Ini cukup untuk membuatnya terlihat seperti penari Striptease di bar-bar murahan.

.

 _Ah_ , _Lebih tepatnya cukup untuk membuat laki-laki 'Mengeras' Hinata.._

 _._

Duh, Hinata tidak berani keluar sekarang.

Sret!

"AAAH-mpph!"

"Shutt.. Jangan berisik." Sasuke menarik pinggang Hinata mendekat padanya. Sementara tangannya masih membekap mulut Hinata.

"Mhh!" Hinata menahan dada bidang Sasuke agar tidak menempel dengan dadanya.

Sasuke menyeringai.

"Kau cantik sekali.." Ujarnya sembari menatap Hinata lama.

Hinata mengernyit. Ia tahu dengan tatapan Sasuke yang seperti ini.

Tatapan lapar..

"Ah!" Dan ia terkejut saat Sasuke tiba-tiba saja meremas bokong nya.

"Tidak apa-apa.. Hanya ada kita berdua disini."

Hinata menggeleng saat Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Tidak.. Aku tidak mau."

"Tidak mau apa hm?" Sasuke berbisik sembari menelusupkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher Hinata.

"Memangnya aku melakukan apa?"

"Ahn!" Hinata menjauhkan kepala Sasuke saat merasakan lidah panas pria itu mulai berkeliaran dilehernya.

Sasuke menatap Hinata marah.

"Kenapa!?"

Hinata mengiggit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku tidak mau Sasuke.."

"Katakan alasannya.."

"Kita baru kenal.."

"Lalu?!"

"Aku tidak tahu dirimu.."

"Baiklah. Akan kuberi tahu.." Sasuke langsung meraup bibir Hinata dan memegangi kepalanya agar gadis itu diam.

"Mhn.. Sasumph.."

"Ha.."

Setelah berciuman panas akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya.

"Beginilah aku.." Sembari menatap Hinata yang masih mengernyit.

Saat Sasuke bersiap menyerang Hinata untuk kedua kalinya.

Tok tok tok!

Suara ketukan seseorang mengganggunya.

...

"Hinata-Chan. Kau sudah siap? Cepatlah." Itachi mengetuk ruang ganti Hinata dan menunggu dengan tidak sabar.

Ini sudah terlalu lama Hinata didalam sana.

Mungkin kurang lebih 30 menit. Dan ia sudah bosan menunggu.

Apa terjadi sesuatu?

"Hinata.."

"I-Iya.. Sebentar."

Kriet...

Setelah beberapa detik, baru Hinata keluar dengan sangat perlahan.

"Baiklah sekarang kau..." Itachi kehilangan kata-katanya setelah melihat penampilan Hinata saat ini.

Matanya sedikit membulat dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka.

Bahkan ternyata bukan hanya Itachi yang tercekat.

Madara pun ternyata sama mematung dengan wajah yang mau tidak mau sedikit bersemu.

Shit. Seksi sekali!

Madara memencet hidungnya dengan cepat dan berbalik pergi.

"Sial.. Jangan disini!" Dia mengumpat kesal.

Yeah, mimisan meraja lela.

Dan Itachi menyeringai menyadari itu. Ia juga sebenarnya bisa merasakan adanya setetes darah yang keluar dari hidungnya. Tapi untung ia bisa menghentikannya.

Hinata mengiggit bibirnya.

"Itachi-nii.."

"Ah.. Ya. A-Ayo ikut aku."

Hinata mengekor saja dibelakang. Mereka keluar dari hotel dan menuju pantai yang cukup sepi.

Hell, sepertinya memang semua sudah di atur.

"Kamu duduk disana ya.. Lakukan apapun yang kamu suka." Itachi membawa Hinata di matras yang sudah tersedia penambah Beackground dengan aksen hutan lautan.

Hinata duduk melipat kakinya diatas matras dan menatap Itachi yang mulai berjalan kearah Kamera.

Ia merasa terekspose dengan penampilannya yang seperti ini. Dengan berharap bisa menutupi tubuhnya. Hinata menyimpan tangannya dipaha.

"Bagus.. Seperti itu."

Hinata tersenyum kaku.

"Satu.. Dua.." Ckrek!

Itachi melihat hasil jepretan nya. Dan meringis dalam hati.

 _'Sial.. Dia benar-benar menggiurkan!'_

"Mhh.. Wajahmu kurang berekspresi."

"Umh.." Hinata mengerjap.

"Pakai wajah memohon sayang.."

Itachi tersenyum melihat Hinata yang mengerucut.

Ckrek.. Langsung ia potret dan tidak melewatkan pose kebiasaan Hinata yang satu itu.

"Coba lagi.."

Hinata menurut. Ia memasang wajah memelasnya dan merubah posenya menjadi sedikit merangkak. Dengan lutut dan tangan sebagai tumpuannya.

Lagi-lagi Itachi hampir meneteskan air liur.

Ckrek.. Ckrek..

"Sekarang berdiri.."

Hinata menggeleng.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kalau begitu tengkurap.." Itachi menyeringai dan Hinata lagi-lagi menggeleng.

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Baiklah.. Terlentang saja."

Hinata mengernyit. "Iie! Aku duduk! Dan jika itu tidak boleh. Maka aku akan berhenti.."

Itachi meneguk ludahnya.

"Hn. Bailah duduk saja.."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke datang dengan membawa sesuatu.

"Gunakan ini.." dia berjalan kearah Hinata dengan membawa permen loli dan Es Krim Stick. Tidak mempedulikan Itachi yang protes dibelakang sana.

"Ini untuk pemanis.." Katanya.

Hinata mendengus. Ia mengerti tatapan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambil kain biru yang sama dengan pantsu Hinata, lalu berjongkok didepan gadis itu.

Hinata mengerut melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja menyeringai.

"Apa.." Bisiknya.

"Panas sekali.." Sasuke menjawab dengan menghembuskan napasnya kewajah Hinata.

"Heey! Apa yang.."

"Shtt, Diamlah.." dia menyentuh dan menelusuri pinggung Hingga pinggang Hinata secara perlahan. "Pakai ini.." Bisiknya ditelinga Hinata. Lalu mengikatkan ikatan itu tepat dipinggang Hinata.

Hinata meneguk ludahnya lalu menunduk untuk melihat pekerjaan Sasuke dipinggangnya.

"Biar aku saja.."

"Tidak. Aku yang akan tahu hasilnya seperti apa.."

Setelah itu Sasuke tersenyum masih dengan wajah yang mendekat dan posisi berjongkok.

Lalu ia memberikan Stick Es krimnya pada Hinata.

Hinata mengambilnya dan agak heran dengan Sasuke yang masih tetap diam didepannya.

"Ada apa?"

Sasuke meraih tangan Hinata yang memegangi Es Krim tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari Iris mata perak itu.

"Tidak. Hanya ingin sekali aku memakan nya.."

Kemudian dilanjutkan dengan mengiggit Es krim Hinata.

Yeah.. Ini balasan karena pemandangan menjijikan Itachi saat memakan Es krim Hinata sebelumnya.

"WOUY! SASUKE! SEDANG APA KAU DISANA.. MENGHALANGI SAJA!"

Itachi mulai berteriak-teriak tidak jelas.

"Kau boleh gigit Es krim itu sesukamu.. Tapi dengan gaya sayang.. Dengan gaya.." Setelah berbisik mengatakan itu. Akhirnya Sasuke kembali ketempatnya.

Hinata tercengang. Ia tahu maksud kata-kata Sasuke barusan.

Sial..Uchiha.

Dengan kesal Hinata memasukan permen Loli kemulutnya. Dan mengalihkan perhatian.

Uchiha itu pikir mungkin dia tidak melihat hasrat dan gairah dimata hitamnya itu eh?

Kita lihat siapa yang akan tahan.

Hinata menyeringai..

Madara mulai kembali muncul. Dan Hinata semakin menyeringai..

"Posemu Hinata.."

Hinata mengangguk mengerti. Ia memainkan sedikit rambutnya sementara tangan yang satunya lagi mengenggam Stick Es krim.

Matanya menatap kearah depan dengan pandangan menantang dan menggoda. Namun tetap datar dan sinis.

"Buka mulutmu sedikit Baby.." Hinata menurut. Ia membiarkan mulutnya itu sedikit terbuka.

Ckrek..

Hinata bisa melihat ketiga pria Uchiha didepan sana meneguk ludahnya masing-masing.

Ckrek.. Ckrek..

Dan ia puas melihat itu.

Hinata ingin menyiksa mereka lebih dari itu.

Ia mengecup permen dimulutnya dan menjilat Es krim ditangannya dengan gaya sensual.

Dan itu sangat ampuh.. Ketiga Uchiha itu tidak henti-hentinya meneguk ludah melihat pose-posenya.

.

 _=Satu jam kemudian=_

.

Hinata memutar matanya bosan. Ia sungguh ingin semua ini segera berakhir.

Kenapa ini lama sekali?! Rasanya seolah mereka tidak pernah puas melihat dirinya yang seperti ini.

Hinata memasukan permen loli barunya kembali kemulutnya dengan kesal. Matanya datar dan tanpa emosi.

Oh. Kenapa jadi dirinya yang tersiksa begini!

Tidak tahukah mereka jika ia kepanasan disini!

Ckrek..

"Ah.. Keluarkan aura mu sayang.. Aura nakalmu.." Hinata memejamkan matanya dan membayangkan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya agak liar.

Dia membayangkan bagaimana jika ketiga pria Uchiha itu menggerayangi tubuhnya.

Oke, lupakan. Mungkin kepalanya kepanasan..

Hinata memandangi kamera seolah dirinya tengah memandangi perut sixpac dan dada bidang para kaum ketiga Uchiha itu yang kekar dan Sexy.

Ckrek..

"Great! Bagus sekali!"

...

Sekarang semua sedang berkumpul menikmati makanan pantai.

Sasuke menatap kesal pada Hinata yang sedari tadi terus saja senyum-senyum sendiri.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya kesal. Melainkan pakaian gadis itu yang tidak diganti.

Tidak tahukah dia jika disini ada banyak sekali Gigolo murahan yang berkeliaran menatap nya lapar.

Terutama Madara dan Itachi!

Meskipun diam dan tanpa banyak bicara. Sasuke tahu jika pamannya itu diam-diam melirik tubuh Hinata.

Kalau Itachi sih, jangan ditanya lagi..

Pria itu bahkan tak henti-hentinya bersikap sok akrab dengan Hinata.

Dan itu semua benar-benar membuat Sasuke gatal.

Gatal sekali ingin menonjoknya!

Trak!

Semua orang disana terdiam dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja menarik perhatian semua orang disana.

"Ojisan.." Madara mengernyit saat Sasuke menyebut namanya.

"Hn?"

Sasuke menatap kesal Madara. Dan Madara mengerti tatapan macam apa itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong.. Bukankah Ojisan tidak suka terik panas begini?"

"Iya. Kenapa Ojisan tidak menepi saja dan berteduh kembali ke hotel?" Nah ini Itachi yang bicara.

Karena ternyata Itachi juga mengerti situasinya.

"Mh.. Kau benar. Aku masih ada bisnis disini." Sasuke dan Itachi menyeringai puas.

"Ayo.. Hyuuga."

Tapi sedetik kemudian seringaian mereka lenyap secepat perasaan puas mereka bersarang.

Sial.. Mereka lupa akan posisi Hinata.

"Ah.. Ayolah Sir! Seharusnya ini Weekend! Semua orang libur hari Minggu.." Hinata mengerucut kesal. Dan untungnya Hinata yang tidak mengerti situasi!

"Ah, sepertinya Ojisan sedang ingin membakar kulitnya.. Iya kan Sasuke? Lihat kulit Ojisan terlalu pucat.. Sama sepertiku." Itachi mengganti rencana. Kata-katanya berbeda sekali dengan yang sebelumnya.

"Kulitmu sudah merah Sasuke.. Sepertinya kau terlalu lama berjemur.." Tuh kan.

Sasuke menggerutu dalam hati. Itachi tidak becus menyingkirkan Madara dan sekarang dia mencoba menyingkirkan dirinya?!

Shit.. Tidak bisa!

Hinata mengernyit menatap Sasuke.

"Iya benar.. Kulit mu merah Sasuke. Kau butuh Sunblock!"

Sasuke menyeringai mendapat ide. Ia mengambik Sunblock dan kemudian mendekat pada Hinata.

Dan kedua Uchiha yang lain mengernyit mengerti dengan apa yang akan Sasuke katakan.

"Hn. Hinata.. Bisakah kau—"

"Biar aku saja! Sasuke kau ini manja sekali.."

Itachi lagi-lagi menggagalkan rencananya.

Itachi mencolek Sunblock dengan jari tekunjuknya sebanyak yang dia bisa lalu..

Cplak!

Membalurkan nya diwajah Sasuke.

Dengan-Sangat-Kasar!

"Seharusnya kau lakukan ini sendiri.." berbicara dengan gigi terkatup rapat Itachi mendorong-dorong dahi Sasuke dengan sengaja.

Dasar baka! Mencoba mencari kesempatan eh.. Tidak akan kubiarkan!

"Itachi-nii.. Bukan seperti itu caranya.." Hinata mengambil alih dan memalingkan wajah Sasuke kearahnya.

Tapi Itachi tidak membiarkan itu terjadi.

Sret!

Dengan cepat ia kembali memalingkan wajah Sasuke agar kembali menatapnya.

"Aku tahu Hinata.. Ini belum selesai."

Madara yang melihat itu hanya mendengus.

"Hyuuga.. Lebih baik kau pakaikan itu diwajahku sekarang.."

Itachi dan Sasuke terkejut mendengar itu, dan dengan cepat memalingkan wajah mereka untuk melihat situasi.

"Eeh.. Hinata! Kurasa aku juga terbakar. Ini, panas sekali.." Itachi menarik tangan Hinata agar berbelok kepadanya.

"Padaku Hyuuga." Namun Madara tidak membiarkan itu terjadi.

"Tidak.. Biarkan orang tua itu menunggu." Itachi kembali menarik tangan Hinata.

Dan membuat Hinata menatapnya.

"Seharusnya kau menghormati yang lebih tua darimu Itachi.."

Lalu sekarang Hinata menatap kearah Madara.

"Justru karena itu. Sebaiknya Ojisan mengalah.."

Dan kembali lagi menatap Itachi.

Sasuke yang memperhatikan semua itu dengan seksama merasa bodoh.

"ARRGH! BERHENTI!"

Untuk kedua kalinya. Sasuke kembali menarik perhatian mereka.

"Kalian seperti anak kecil saja.. Lebih baik begini!" dia menatap serius Hinata yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Hinata.. Kami bertiga menginginkanmu. Dan aku tahu, kaupun tahu itu.."

Sekarang semuanya terdiam. Tidak adalagi yang saling berebut.

Ya. Perkataan Sasuke memang benar.

Sedari awal Hinata memang sudah tahu jika Ketiga pria Uchiha ini sama-sama menginginkannya.

Tapi ia pura-pura tidak tahu dan lebih asik mempermainkan mereka semua.

Hanya saja untuk Sasuke..

Ia tidak menyangka pria itu akan menyukainya bahkan ini belum genap satu hari mereka bertemu.

"Jadi.. Bagaimana Hinata. Kau memilih siapa?" Ini Itachi yang bicara. Ia merasa bodoh sudah bersikap konyol sebelumnya. Karena yeah, kalian tahu sendiri jika sedari tadi yang paling banyak bicara itu dirinya.

Hinata mengerjap perlahan. Ia memperhatikan satu persatu ketiga pria yang ada didepan nya sekarang.

"Hyuuga.. Aku tahu kau mungkin terkejut mengingat aku selalu kasar padamu. Tapi percayalah.. Aku menginginkanmu lebih dari saiapapun!"

"Ojisan!"

"Ojisan!"

Itachi dan Sasuke serempak protes.

"Oh ayolah jangan mulai lagi.. Kita sama-sama menginginkannya."

"Sekarang tinggal pilihan Hinata.. Kau memilih siapa Hinata?"

"Aku.. Itachi, atau Ojisan?"

"A-Aku.." Hinata mengerjap sebelum mengiggit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku.."

"Ayo pilih aku.." Bisik Itachi tidak tahan dan membuat Sasuke dan Madara mendelik tajam.

"A-Aku memilih.."

 _Drrt.._

 _Drrtt.._

 _Drrtt.._

Disaat itu ponsel Hinata bergetar tanda adanya pesan masuk.

Hinata membuka pesan itu dan menyeringai Evil setelah membaca isi pesan nya..

.

 _ **From : Neji. 13:31**_

 _ **'Mission Complete. Hinata..'**_

...

FIN.

...

 **Nyahahaha... Tersiksa?**

 **Sama saya juga.. :v Siapa yang tahu jika sebenarnya Hinata dari kecil sangat menyukai Neji sepupu stoick nya.**

 **Okay thanks.. :)**


End file.
